


Cigarette Daydreams.

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: It’s niceSpending the rainy days of Neo-JapanWith your whore sisterBut she’s always there for youSo, maybe she’s not the worst.Muku is nice, she can’t be your sister.You two are not alike.But, fate made you two sisters.Even if you call her names and insult her,Mukuro’s always there.Like a rock,Never leaving.Junko finally realized something.Maybe they were meant to be sisters.





	Cigarette Daydreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant and Airplane Mode by Limbo.  
> This came in end.  
> Also, I may not be the best Junko-writer so I apologize.  
> This may be disorganized as well so if you have any questions, please comment below and I’ll try my best to answer quickly and effectively!

It was a rainy Thursday night,  
Two sisters,  
Junko and Mukuro.  
Just watching the rain fall and fall, like Mukuro’s grades when they were children. It wasn’t that cold but being the extra extra she was, Enoshima wore two jackets and some thigh high socks and regular shoes. Plus with at least two scarfs, leaning against her whore sister, Mukuro.  
The older sister wore a black jacket, so bland for a bland one, a pair of dark blue jeans and black regular shoes. In her hands were a box of cigarettes and a lighter, a low sigh escaping her. Luckily, with author bullshit powers... there a was a umbrella as well.  
Steel eyes focused on the box and the lighter went into the older sister’s pocket. Mukuro opened the box and took out two cigarettes, inspecting them in the dim lighting, even the neon signs couldn’t help them see in the night.

 

 

The silent night with the pouring rain, the cackles it made when the drops of water hit the ground.  
Just two sisters, twin sisters, hanging out in the rain.  
There wasn’t much to do anyways.  
Right hand having the two cigarettes in them, left hand whipping out the lighter from before and lighting one.  
“Oi. Slut, gimme one as well.”  
“I’m going to, I need to test these out first.”  
“That’s a lie, you just want it for yourself.”  
“If I wanted to have it all for myself, why would I have grabbed two cigarettes?”  
Moving the lit cigarette between her right pointer and middle finger, steel eyes looking down at the hazy outline of the young sister.  
“If you were to stand up correctly, I’ll give you the cigarette before it burns.”  
A sharp click of the tongue came from the fashionista, standing up straight now and opening her mouth a little and shifting closer to her big sis’. In the next few seconds, the familiar but weird taste of a cigarette was in her mouth.

 

 

“Thanks, big sis’.”  
A small brief smile appeared on the older sister’s face, a soft hum.  
“Anything for you, Junko.”  
Bringing her pale right hand up to her mouth, taking the cigarette out and puffing the smoke out, making a small and faint smoke ring.  
“Sis! Did you see that!? I made a ring!”  
A light chuckle came from oldest sister, lighting her own cigarette and putting it in her mouth.  
“You’re doing better than me, that’s for sure.”  
Fashionista closing those light pale aqua eyes of hers, putting the cigarette back in and leaning against her big sis’.  
Will they ever find a reason to change?  
Standing by each other in the pouring rain.  
The older sister looked down, left hand now holding an umbrella to make sure the youngest one wouldn’t get cold.  
Author bullshit powers do help.  
After a while, two to five minutes, Ikusaba and Enoshima both spat out their cigarettes onto the wet street,  
Lighter and box of cigarettes tucked away in a lone pocket.  
The despair sisters,  
The despairing ones who will forever feel pain  
Began their walk home.  
Or the walk around town,  
Because why go back to that old apartment?  
They can hang out with each other; like normal sisters.  
So,  
They decided to do that.

 

 

Pale hands holding each other tightly, the contrast of warmth and cold.  
“Muku-nee, why are your hands always cold?”  
The young strawberry blonde asked the raven girl.  
“I don’t know, but don’t worry about it.”  
Harden steel eyes met pale aqua ones as they walked and walked, headed to who knows where.  
“Okay.”  
Low sighs escaped the fashionista, the soldier confused but didn’t ask why.  
Tonight was a peace of mind.  
The rain, the pitter pattering.  
Looking for answers in the angry rain.  
To be honest,  
In Mukuro’s opinion.  
Junko Enoshima was so sweet, sweet like candy, the nights of her own hands brushing through that strawberry blonde hair, making it smooth, played in her head.

 

 

She was mean as well,  
A sweet girl with a mean streak.  
Now, it’s time for Junko to describe everything.  
Just them holding hands, it brought a little warmth to the fashionista’s cold heart.  
Ikusaba and Enoshima have had countless nights of them, mostly Mukuro, telling each other how blindly they loved each other.  
The rest of the world didn’t matter during those nights,  
Not even despair made it way to her mind.  
Enoshima tightened her grip, squeezing the other female’s hand.  
Ikusaba raised a eyebrow, stopping her tracks, Enoshima doing the same.  
“Junko, what’s wrong?”  
Fingers still touching, because sometimes, the two didn’t like to let go.  
Plus, it felt nice to touch the icy cold fingers of Ikusaba.  
The icy feeling did sometimes scare Enoshima, like she would lose her one and only living family member in the haze of snow.  
A soft sigh escaping the model, suddenly feeling the pain of tears threatening to fall. 

 

“I don’t know what to do in life anymore... everything’s a chore.”  
“Sister... we can head home, if you feel like that. It’ll give you a sense of reality, okay?”  
It’s like they were children again,  
Mukuro taking care of Junko.  
The big sister protecting the little one.  
It’s like a relationship; but it lasts forever.  
And ever,  
Even when death takes them away.  
They’ll still be sisters.  
Not even the last names,  
The faces,  
Word choice,  
Or even personality can change that.  
“Yeah... sure, Muku....”  
As if on cue, the model was suddenly picked up bridal style, the umbrella on the ground now and all she could feel was the rain that turned into a light drizzle and the soft cussing from her big sister.  
Maybe Mukuro would play some Russian music she listened to when she was at Fenrir.  
Maybe Mukuro would pick up Junko and spin her around in those strong arms, just them enjoying their time together.

 

Perhaps,  
Junko did hate Mukuro,  
But not as much as she says.  
They are sisters.


End file.
